Therapy
by vamp926
Summary: Okay, so a bunch of random little ficlets about how Tony and Ziva cope with their stress. Implied Tony and Ziva, but you can place anyone in the story.
1. Music Therapy

Music Therapy

She padded across the floor in her bare feet, her oversized t-shirt gently knocking against her knees. She considered her choices carefully. Normally at the end of the day she liked listening to classical, but today had been a rough day. She finally picked a CD case off of the shelf and slotted the disc into the CD player and then retreated to the couch with her glass of wine. She closed her eyes and sipped her wine slowly, letting the heavy metal beat fill the corners of her mind. She then began to nod her head in time with the music, simply forgetting all that had transpired that day.

* * *

He arrived home and threw his Sig and badge onto his hallway table. He felt like yelling, but knew that his neighbors would protest the noise. Instead, he headed to the kitchen and popped the top off of a beer. Then he went into his bedroom and picked up his iPod, a gift from Abby. He moved his thumb in a circle, scrolling through his options. Normally, he would listen to jazz, but tonight was different. He needed something distracting. Finally choosing a song, he hooked the iPod up to his stereo and cranked the volume loud enough so he would be able to hear it over the noise of the shower. Then, accompanied by his beer, he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away all of the day's events. He too, closed his eyes and let the beat take him away.

* * *

Later, he arrived at her door and heard the loud music. He knew that if he knocked there was no way she would hear. He tested the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in and immediately went for the stereo and turned it down. When he did that, her eyes popped open. 

"Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't think you would have heard me if I knocked."

"Oh, was it really that loud?"

"Yeah, I heard it all the way down at the end of the hallway."

"Oopps," she said giggling. He sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped her in his arms.

"So was today as rough on you as it was on me?" he asked as he took a sip from her wine glass.

"You have no idea," she replied, snatching the glass away from his hand.

"I figured as much, I liked your music choice."

"Evanescence, my bad day therapy."

"I personally prefer My Chemical Romance."

"I've always liked listening to music after a hard day. It's like free therapy."

"I feel the same way. It was my escape when I was younger." He stopped talking and watched her with steady eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, causing her to smile.

"Well, that is certainly better than music," she said and then pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: **So, random little one shot. It's about Ziva and Tony, but I guess you could place anyone in their positions. REVIEW!! 


	2. Water Therapy

Water Therapy

She fumbled with the lock on her door, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. She had had a horrible day and all she wanted was to finally relax. Finally getting the door open, she threw her bag onto the floor and immediately headed for the kitchen and poured herself a shot of vodka. She tossed it back and let the cold liquid burn her throat. Pouring another shot, she tossed it back and then headed for her bathroom. She turned the hot water on full blast and added citrus oil to the water, now pooling at the bottom of the tub. She stripped off her clothes and put her silk robe on while she waited for the tub to fill. While she waited, she placed a CD in her CD player and pressed the play button. Then, she returned to the bathroom and let the silken robe fall to the floor and stepped into the steaming hot water. She closed her eyes and let the steam fill her nose. She inhaled the citrus scent deeply and sighed.

* * *

He approached the door and heard her usual classical music playing. It was louder than normal, which meant one of two things. She was either in the shower or bath, or she was attempting to fill her mind with things other then what had happened that day. He twisted the knob and found it open. Not unusual; she kept the door unlocked after work ever since the first time he had come to check on her. She walked into her apartment and closed and locked the door behind him. He didn't fail to notice the open bottle of vodka and shot glass on her kitchen counter. He walked into the kitchen, capped the vodka and placed it back into the freezer. Then he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Her eyes flew open at the knock on the bathroom door. She smiled; she knew that it could only be one person. 

"Come in," she called. He opened the door and poked his head around the corner.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said, now walking fully into the bathroom. He hung his jacket up on the door and then let the rest of his clothes fall to the floor, joining the pile that was already there. She sat forward in the tub and he climbed in behind her. He picked up the loofah off the side of the tub and began to slowly wash her back. She relaxed at his touch and leaned back into him slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, placing the loofah back on the edge of the tub.

"I am now," she replied, just as quietly.

"I meant before I got here," he said, running his hand up her back, causing her to shiver even though the water was hot. Tears began to prickle the corner of her eyes.

"Those poor children," she said quietly, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes. He pulled her back gently into his arms and held her tightly, kissing the back of her neck as he did.

"But we saved them, and they're going to be alright," he said. She leaned back into his arms and let the water lap around her body, allowing it to rock her slowly to comfort.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this made CableAddict happy. If you guys want to see another one, or have an idea for a "therapy", just tell me. Review with your thoughts! 


	3. Running Therapy

**A/N: **So it is once again an obscene hour of the morning and I can't sleep. My contacts aren't even prickling with sleepiness, so I bring to you the third installment of my newly created Therapy series. Thanks to axolotlgirl for the suggestion for this "therapy".

Running Therapy

She got home, another bad day behind her. She dropped her bag at the door and immediately went and changed into her running clothes. Then, she strapped on her iPod, placed the ear buds in her ear, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back out the door.

She started off slow, building her pace, concentrating on nothing but her feet hitting the pavement, the wind in her face and the sweat on her brow. She began to feel the burn in her muscles and she welcomed it. Anything that would take her mind off the day's events was appreciated. She pushed herself harder and harder, until she was gasping for air, but she kept running.

* * *

He too came home distressed, throwing his bag on the floor, much like a frustrated first grader would. He went into his bedroom and changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed his iPod and a bottle of water and headed back out the door.

He started by jogging in place, getting into the mindset. He too started off slow, but then built speed. He concentrated on the blurring scenery, letting his mind go anywhere but to the day's events. Then, he saw her, speeding like a demon was after her. He sped up and felt the familiar burn in the bottom of his lungs, courtesy of the pneumonic plague.

* * *

She heard the beating steps of someone behind her over the blaring music of her iPod. She didn't turn, she knew who it was. He soon caught up and matched her, step for step. She sped up, so did he. They ran like this for an hour, neither stopping to take a break.

Finally, his lungs had had enough and he slowed to a stop. He unscrewed the lid off of his bottle and took a tiny sip, he knew better than to chug it down, even if his body was demanding more. She realized that he was no longer beside her and backtracked to where he was standing. They were both covered in sweat, gasping for breath.

They didn't say anything to each other. They both stood there for what seemed like hours, catching their breath and stretching their muscles out. Once they had rested sufficiently, he laced his fingers through hers and they walked back to her apartment, still not speaking. They didn't need to.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it? Please review. Also, if there are mistakes, do keep in mind that this was written at three in the morning. Just tell me and I will correct them. 


	4. Movie Therapy

Movie Therapy

She arrived home, the cut on her arm still stinging from the antiseptic. She tossed her keys, gun, and badge on the hallway table and headed for the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and looked at the clock. He said that he would be about an hour and twenty minutes had passed already. As she sipped her wine, she headed into her bedroom and shed her blood caked clothes. She knew that she wouldn't even wash them, that they would go straight for the trash. After she showered she slipped into her worn sweatpants, and oversized t-shirt, and an NCIS hoodie. Then she grabbed an elastic from her bedside table and pulled her damp hair back off of her face. She looked at the clock again and realized he would be there any minute. She headed into the kitchen and started popping popcorn.

* * *

He arrived home, limping slightly as he put weight on his knee. He tossed his stuff into the corner and limped to his bedroom. He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water sooth his aching knee. When he was done, he dried off and strapped a knee brace onto his knee. No sense in injuring himself further. He dressed quickly and headed into the living room to study his movie collection. He needed to pick something funny that would distract both of them from the day's events. Finally he decided on Blades of Glory and put his coat on and headed back out his door.

* * *

When he arrived at her apartment, he heard the sound of popping popcorn and smelled the salty buttery scent. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. She was in the kitchen, standing on front of the microwave, watching the popcorn bag grow bigger. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

She heard him come in the door, but she didn't turn around. She heard him walk over and noticed the slight difference in his gait. When he wrapped his arms around her, she felt the knee brace bulge underneath his jeans. He kissed the back of her neck and she leaned into his embrace. This was one of those nights where they knew neither of them needed to speak and just let their presence comfort each other and heal their wounds.

* * *

When the popcorn was done popping, she dumped the bag into a bright blue plastic bowl. He led her to the couch where he had already taken the liberty of setting up the TV. He sat in the corner of the couch, his injured leg propped up under a pillow on her coffee table. She curled into his side, making sure her arm didn't touch the rough fabric of his shirt, and placed the popcorn bowl in between them. He picked up the remote and pressed play and the movie began.

An hour later, the movie played on while they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: **So, you all know the drill, review, tell me what you thought. 


	5. Dance Therapy

Dance Therapy

She knew when she woke up this morning that it was going to be a bad day, and she was not disappointed. When she arrived home the first thing that she did was push her couch to the wall and cleaning anything else up that might get in her way. Then she headed to the bedroom and shed her work clothes, replacing them with pink tights and a black leotard. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she pulled a box towards her. Inside were her pointe shoes. She taped her feet up and then slipped her feet into the shoes and tied the ribbons tightly. She went back out to the living room and dusted her feet in a rosin box she kept by the door. Then, she went to the center of the room and positioned herself in first position and plied. Then again, and then grand plie. Then she did it again in second position. Demi, demi, grand, demi, demi, grand. Her body slipped into a familiar rhythm and she let go.

* * *

He opened the door and found her in the middle of her living room, in ballet shoes, dancing. She had her eyes shut and was letting her body do all the worked. His breath hitched, she had never looked so beautiful. He quietly sat down on a chair and continued to watch her. She finished her warm up and began to pirouette, her eyes still closed. Her body spun and spun, and all he could do was watch in awe. Then, she faltered, lost her balance and began to fall. He was up in a flash and caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor. She smiled and looked up at him, her eyes saying it all. He slowly raised her to a standing position, not letting go of her.

His arm circled her waist, her hand found his shoulder, and their other hands found each other. They slowly began to dance. He pulled her closer, causing her breath to hitch. She leaned her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. He kissed the top of her head as they continued to slowly dance.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I know that it's shorter than the others, but oh well. You know the drill, review! Cause it makes me happy, and trust me, if you want character's to stay alive, you want me happy. 


	6. Stargazing Therapy

Stargazing Therapy

She didn't even go home this time. She rode to his apartment with him, her hand under his on the gearshift. Occasionally he would squeeze her hand, letting her know that she wasn't alone. When they got to his apartment she showered while he cooked dinner. She let the hot water run over her body and relax her muscles. A few rogue tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She wasn't used to crying, it was not something she did often, but the last few months had brought more tears than she had cried in her entire life.

* * *

He listened to the sounds of the shower as he cooked a small dinner. He knew that she had been more than stressed lately and she had been crying more than ever, which made him feel helpless. He had never seen her cry, ever, and now after every tough case, he would find her crying somewhere. Just then she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of his old college sweats. She walked into the kitchen and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his shoulder and hugged

him tightly.

* * *

After dinner he showered, leaving her to her own devices. She looked out the balcony and noticed that the moon was starting to disappear. She grabbed a blanket off of the couch and headed out to the balcony where he had a deck chair set up. She curled into the chair, wrapped in the blanket, and gazed up at the sky. This was where he found her when he got out of the shower. He came out onto the balcony and she leaned forward, allowing him to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms securely around.

"It's a lunar eclipse," he whispered into her ear. "It's the last one until the year 2010."

"It's gorgeous," she said, still gazing up at the sky.

"Look, you see that ball of light above the moon," he said, pointing. She looked.

"Yes."

"That's Saturn. If we had a telescope, we'd be able to see its rings. Below is the star Regulus."

"How do you know all of that?" she asked, amazed at his knowledge on the subject.

"One of the few things that my mother made me do that I actually enjoyed was going to the planetarium. They had classes at my high school about the stars."

As cold as it was, they fell asleep outside, their body heat keeping each other warm.

* * *

**A/N: **This was written for Cable Addict. After the lunar eclipse the other night she emailed me and suggested it. Thanks for the suggestion! Hope you all enjoyed! 


	7. Alcohol Therapy

**A/N: **This chapter is for axolotlgirl, who also gave me the idea for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Alcohol Therapy

She had never understood the popular party expression "one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor" until tonight. Abby had invited her to a bar to help drink their bad day away. She had promised him that she would be fine and wouldn't drink too much; needless to say that she had had a lot. At first she had watched Abby shoot tequila and it seemed to have no ill effects on her, so she had ordered a round. The liquid had burned her throat and immediately had pulled her mind off of the shitty day that she had had. Now it was one in the morning and she stood in front of the bar, waiting for him. McGee had been there ten minutes before to pick up Abby and he had called him to come get her, seeing as she was in no condition to drive herself. She watched the light of a streetlamp glisten on the damp road and she giggled.

* * *

From the depths of his sleep he was vaguely aware of a tinny noise that he knew was his cell phone. It was himself out of bed and pulled his dirty jeans on and threw a semi – clean sweatshirt on. Then he jammed his feet into his sneakers and walked out the door.

* * *

She had insisted she was fine when she was in the car, just keeping her eyes closed so she wouldn't get dizzy from the passing scenery, however, when they reached his apartment, it was a different story. She headed straight for the bathroom, barely making it before she expelled the contents of her stomach. He came into the bathroom behind her and pulled her hair out of her face. She continued to heave and he positioned her so she was in his lap with her head still over the toilet. She vaguely mumbled and apology and told him that she loved him. He talked to her soothingly, assuring her that he still loved her as well. She began to cry and he held her close. 

When she had nothing more to throw up he helped her rinse her mouth out and then led her to the bedroom. He stripped her of her clothes and put shorts and a sweatshirt on her and then led her gently into bed. She pulled him down beside her and he wrapped her in his arms and assured her that he wasn't going anywhere. She cried herself to sleep and he held her.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone, but there was a note on the pillow beside her. She squinted in the morning light that was making her head throb and she read the note.

_Don't worry, I didn't leave you._

_There's aspirin and water on the bedside table, take it._

_I went to the store to get bread and coffee so I can make you toast._

_Don't try to get out of bed until I get back._

_I love you!_

She smiled at the note and carefully inched herself so she could reach the bed side table and gulped the cool water and aspirin down gratefully.

When he returned, he found her sound asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how did you like it? You know the drill; press that little blue button down there. Also, feel free to leave me suggestions for a "therapy" I love all of your input.

**P.S.**Watch _Across__ the Universe_. I saw it today and it was amazing! Expect a Beatles song fic from me soon!


	8. Sex Therapy

**A/N:** So as you might have noticed, I changed the rating from K to M. This would be because of this next chapter, which, as you can see, is titled Sex Therapy. Enjoy!

* * *

Sex Therapy

She didn't even bother going to her own apartment. He was about to start the car when she silently opened the door and slipped into the passenger's seat. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and received a glare in return. He started the car and shifted into drive and pulled away from the Navy Yard.

* * *

It had started in the elevator. He had slipped his hand under her shirt and had been lightly caressing her skin with his fingertips. The result had sent her wild. She bit her lip hard and turned to stare at him, lust and passion in her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers and she responded hungrily. He pressed her against the back of the elevator, hips grinding against hers. She pulled him closer, as close as she could. Then, the elevator dinged and they reluctantly pulled apart, only to start again in the hallway. He fumbled with his keys, her back up against his door. Finally he managed to open the door and they fell inside.

* * *

As soon as they were inside, the clothes came off, thrown wildly around the apartment. They made it to the couch and sank into it, their lips still together. He ran his hand up and down her side, causing her to shiver and moan. Then he ran her hand down her leg making her breath hitch. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back. He moved his mouth off of hers and began kissing the edge of her jaw and then moved down to her collarbone. She moaned again and her stomach quivered. He entered her and they began the ascent to passion.

* * *

In the morning they woke up tangled together on the couch, still naked. She looked at her face, so peaceful, and smiled. He loved this woman with all his heart, and no bad day could change that.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, smutty and short, but deal with it. Hit that little blue button, please…. :( 


	9. Food Therapy

**A/N: **Special thanks to CelticHeiressFiona for the idea for this chapter.

Food Therapy

She opened her door and threw her bag onto the floor and slammed the door shut. He had gone to the grocery store, promising to make her a dinner to forget the horrible day that she had had. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of wine and then migrated to the couch and sunk deeply into the pillows. She closed her eyes, keeping her ears open for the sound of him opening the door.

* * *

He walked down the hallway, arms full of groceries. He said that he would cook for her because she had had a bad day and he was keeping to his promise. He swung open the door and saw her head sticking up from above the couch. She turned around to look at him but didn't say anything. He blew her a kiss and then proceeded to the kitchen where he set all his groceries on the counter.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she smelled the delicious scents that were floating out of the kitchen. She got up, taking her nearly empty wineglass, and walked to the kitchen. He was standing in front of the stove sautéing pine nuts in olive oil. Her blender was out on the counter and it had some sort of vinaigrette in it. On the other counter there was a cutting board with slices of pears and mangos sitting on it and there was shrimp in another frying pan on the stove. She walked over next to him and refilled her wine glass, watching him toss the pine nuts in the pan. He finally noticed her standing next to him and he set the pan down on the stove and led her out of the kitchen back to the couch.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes later he walked out of the kitchen holding two plates in his hand and two forks between his teeth. He set the plate down in front of her on the table. All she could do was stare. The outside of the plate was lined with the pear and mango slices and there was a pile of salad in the middle that looked to be coated with the vinaigrette and on the outside of the salad there was the shrimp. He handed her a fork and she tasted it. She had never tasted something so good before; it was delicious. She looked up at him and smiled, and the smile said it all.

* * *

**A/N: **So, as I said at the beginning that the idea was given to me by CelticHeriessFiona, but the recipe in the chapter was actually my boyfriend's and he made me dinner the other night and that was what he made me. You all know the drill, press that little blue button please! 


	10. Piano Therapy

**A/N: **Thank you to slpa for suggesting the idea for this chapter and thank you to Cable Addict who reminded me of it.

Piano Therapy

They went to her house this time. They both threw their bags into the corner when they walked in. She immediately headed for the shower, throwing him a look that said he was not to join her. He flopped onto the couch and looked around the room for something to do. It was then that for the first time he noticed a door by the kitchen. He got up off of the couch and walked over and slowly pushed the door open. Inside he found a plain room painted brilliantly white. There were white curtains over the window floating gently in the wind. In the middle of the room there was a black, baby grand piano, which contrasted sharply with white room. He walked over to the piano and ran his fingers over the keys, remembering all the lessons that he had been forced to take as a child. He sat down on the bench and placed his fingers on the keys and began to play.

* * *

As she stepped out of the shower, she heard the lilting notes of the piano. She wrapped herself in her towel and padded out of the bathroom, hair still dripping water. She walked to the room with the piano and found him playing with his eyes closed. She sat down next to him and placed her hands in the keys next to his. She listened to him play for a moment and then began playing, accompanying his playing.

* * *

When he heard her start to play next to him he opened his eyes and watched her hands glide across the piano. They played for an hour before finally stopping. She was still in her towel and while she had been playing, the towel had come undone and pooled at her waist, leaving the top half of her exposed. He took his hands off of the piano and looked at her beautiful form. He leaned over and captured his lips with hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around him tightly. He lifted her onto the piano and broke the kiss.

"I feel like Richard Gere in Pretty Woman," he said breathily. She didn't answer pulled his lips back to hers.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is it, the end. I hope you all enjoyed these and that they lightened your days.

Special thanks to axolotlgirl, Cable Addict, and slpa for contributing ideas for this chapter.

Special thanks to Cable Addict for playing idea tennis with me…

See you in the next story!


End file.
